Pour la Jeunesse
by We Invented Friday Night
Summary: Des jeunes femme sont retrouvés mortes dans le Nevada, c'est une nouvelle enquête pour Pete, Myka et Helena.


Titre : Pour la Jeunesse

Auteur : We Invented Friday Night

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Warehouse 13 ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Résumé : Des jeunes femme sont retrouvés mortes dans le Nevada, c'est une nouvelle enquête pour Pete, Myka et Helena.

* * *

**Pour la Jeunesse**

Myka était en train de mettre une dernière touche à son maquillage lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte d'hôtel. Elle remit son mascara dans son étui et se dirigea vers la porte afin d'ouvrir.

De l'autre côté, Helena attendait patiemment que Myka lui ouvre. Ils étaient sur une affaire depuis quelques jours. Des jeunes femmes avaient été retrouvé mortes, complement vidées de leur sang. Après deux journées d'interrogatoire des familles des victimes, Pete, Myka et Helena avaient trouvé que les défuntes étaient toutes venu dans l'hôtel Circus, où des nombreuses réceptions mondaines avaient lieu plusieurs fois par semaines. La personne qui utilisait cet artefact devait donc être parmis les invités, cependant les agents de l'entrepot n'avaient toujours pas reussis à savoir à quoi, ou qui ils avaient à faire.

Se soir, ils étaient donc en mission d'infiltration. Helena avait revêtit un uniforme de serveuse, tandis que Pete et Myka étaient censé être un jeune couple très en vue à Chicago venu en vacances dans le Nevada.

La porte face à Helena s'ouvrit sur Myka, qui portait une robe noire qui laissait entrevoir le clivage de sa poitrine et qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ces genoux. La robe faisait comprendre que l'agent de l'entrepôt avait un corps sans le moindre défaut. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, et elle avait un léger maquillage qui faisait ressortir ces yeux verts-gris ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvre qui attirait l'attention sur ces lèvres.

Lorsque Myka reconnu son amie, elle sourit à l'inventeur.

" Hey Helena. "

Cependant cette dernière semblait avoir perdu la capacité de parler. Elle était hypnotisée par la vision face à elle. Helena savait qu'elle était attirée par l'autre agent de l'entrepôt, elles partageaient de nombreux points communs, tel que l'amour de la littérature. Il leur arrivait de passer des heures à parler d'un livre et à débattre dessus. Helena chérissait ces moment plus que tout au monde. Lorsqu'elle avait été dé-bronzée, elle s'était senti perdue dans ce nouveau monde qu'était le XXI siècle. Puis elle avait rencontré Myka, quelqu'un qui la comprenait, grâce à la jeune femme elle avait même pu réintégrer l'entrepôt, et sa vie avait à nouveau un sens.

Il n'avait pas échappé à Helena, que Myka était une personne très séduisante, après tout, elle ne faisait aucune différence entre les hommes et les femmes pour ses amants, mais à cet instant l'écrivant se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle que Myka.

L'agent de l'entrepôt regarda son amie qui semblait troublée, elle posa doucement sa main sur le bras d'Helena.

" Helena ? Tous va bien ? "

Sentant l'inquiétude dans la voix de Myka, l'inventeur se repris quelque peu.

" Oui, oui c'est juste ...

-Myka ! "

Les deux agents se tournèrent vers Pete qui arrivait à grand pas, vêtu d'un costard.

" Tu es magnifique ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant son amie.

-Merci. Lui répondit la jeune femme en rougissant.

-On y va ? "

Pete lui présenta son bras tel un gentleman. Myka sourit à son partenaire et lui pris le bras. Les deux agents commencèrent à marcher en direction de l'ascenseur, mais voyant qu'Helena ne suivait pas, Myka se tourna vers elle.

" Helena ? Tu viens pas ?

-J'arrive dans quelques instants, commencez à y aller. "

Myka hocha la tête et parti avec Pete laissant l'autre agent seule dans le couloir. Helena inspira un grand coup afin de se donner du courage, elle avait une mission à remplir pour l'entrepôt, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse distraire par ses sentiments pour Myka. Cependant, le fait que l'autre agent porte une telle robe n'allait pas l'aider. Helena resta encore quelques secondes dans le couloir vide, et essaya de se sortir de la tête toutes les façons possibles et imaginables d'enlever la robe du corps de Myka.

Une porte se ferma au loin et Helena se dit qu'il était temps pour elle de descendre dans la salle de réception où se trouvait Myka et Pete. Elle mit son oreillette en place et partie à son tour en direction des ascenseurs.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle, Helena se dirigea vers les serveuses qui étaient habillées tout comme elle, mais elle resta un peu un retrait afin de regarder se qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle chercha quelque chose de suspect, lorsqu'elle aperçut Myka et Pete parler un couple de personnes un peu plus loin. Helena eu à nouveau le souffle coupé à la vue de l'agent dans sa robe. Discrètement elle mit à main à son oreillette afin d'écouter la conversations qu'avaient ses partenaires avec les mondains. Les agents de l'entrepôt posaient des questions sur la dernière victime, faisant semblant de la connaitre, mais leur interrogatoire ne donna rien.

Un peu plus tard Myka et Pete se séparèrent pour couvrir plus de terrain, mais au bout d'une heure, ils étaient toujours au point mort.

Myka soupira de frustration, lorsqu'elle se heurta à une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'année.

" Mon Dieu, je suis désolé. "

La blonde regarda Myka quelques secondes, puis lui sourit.

" Ce n'est rien. "

Le regard de l'agent se posa sur le pendentif que portait son interlocutrice. Elle sentit une soudaine chaleur l'envahir, et ne pu détourner ses yeux du pendentif qu'une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

Elle regarda la blonde et rougit en souriant, tandis qu'elle sentait son coeur battre plus vite, sans raison apparente. Myka tendit la main vers le pendentif et le toucha doucement.

" Il est magnifique. "

La blonde lui sourit à nouveau.

Un loin dans la salle, Helena posa à nouveau les yeux sur Myka et fut surprise de la voir tendre sa main dangereusement prés du décolletée d'une blonde. L'agent de l'entrepôt caressait presque amoureusement le collier de la blonde. Helena sentit la jalousie monter subitement en elle, et toucha son oreillette afin d'écouter la conversation de son amie et la blonde.

" Merci beaucoup. Je m'appelle Katrina. "

Myka lui sourit et lui tendit sa main.

" Je suis Myka. "

Katrina porta la main de l'agent à ses lèvres et déposa un léger baiser dessus. Myka se mit à rougir violemment tandis que la blonde continuait à lui sourire.

Helena appuya plus fort sur son oreillette, n'appréciant pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait.

" Enchantée de vous rencontrer Myka. Permettez moi je vous dire que vous êtes magnifique. "

Le regard de Katrina balaya la salle en quelques secondes.

" Je pouvait même dire, la plus belle de la soirée. "

Alors que Myka bafouillait des remerciements, Helena émis une sorte de grognement. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour courtiser Myka ainsi ?

" Dites moi Myka, que diriez vous si on continuait cette conversation en privé ? "

Katrina lança un regard rempli de convoitise à l'agent de l'entrepôt qui semblait dans un état second.

" Bien sur. "

A l'autre bout de la salle Helena sursauta, et vit Katrina et Myka se diriger vers une porte.

" Quoi ? Non ... Myka ! On doit trouver l'artéfact ! " S'écria Helena dans l'oreillette.

Cependant Myka ne fit aucun mouvement faisant comprendre qu'elle avait entendit son amie.

" Myka ! "

Cette fois ci pour toute réponse Myka enleva son oreillette et suivit la blonde. Ce geste fit déclic à l'inventeur. Son amie n'était pas dans son état normal, et frappa son oreillette à nouveau.

" Pete ! Je crois que Myka est sous l'influence d'un artéfact ! Elle est sortie par la porte est avec une blonde ! "

Helena se précipita à la poursuite des deux femmes, tandis que Pete lui confirmait qu'il venait la rejoindre. L'écrivain vit Myka rentrer dans les toilettes des filles qui étaient réservés au personnel, elle communiqua l'information à Pete avant de rentrer dans la salle munit de son Tesla.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur elle pointa son arme sur la blonde.

" Plus un geste ! "

Cependant Helena vit avec stupéfaction Myka se mettre devant Katrina, lui servant ainsi de bouclier.

" Myka écarte toi ! "

Malheureuse l'agent de l'entrepôt ne fit aucun mouvement.

" Myka ! "

Katrina se mit à rire et se plaqua contre le corps Myka.

" Elle bougera pas ... "

La blonde passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de l'agent, faisait naître un sentiment de jalousie de la part d'Helena.

" Elle sous mon contrôle maintenant. "

Katrina sourit sensuellement à Myka et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

" N'es ce pas ?

- Oui, Katrina. "

Helena resserra son emprise sur le Tesla, elle ne voulait pas tirer sur son amie, mais elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir en être obligé, en effet elle ne semblait plus être elle même.

" Bonne fille. "

Katrina regarda méchamment Helena et déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras, ce fut le déclic pour l'inventeur qui tira sur les deux femmes face à elle. Myka et son agresseur tombèrent inconscientes, mais Helena parvint à rattraper son amie avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ce fut cet instant que choisit Pete pour enfoncer la porte des toilettes.

" Myka ! Que s'est-il passé ? "

Il se précipita sur son amie inconsciente, Helena lui expliqua brièvement les derniers évènements puis se tourna vers la blonde gisant sur le sol.

" Je pense que c'est le pendentif. "

Pete mit se gants violets et pris délicatement le collier de Katrina, une fois qu'il fut dans le sachet en plastique des étincelles apparurent. Soudain l'apparence de la blonde changea, au lieu de la belle femme d'une trentaine d'année, elle ressemblait maintenant à une octogénaire.

" Wahou ... Bizarre ! S'exclama Pete, un peu dégoûté.

-Il semblait lui donner la jeunesse et beauté, comme c'est original. Lui répondit Helena.

-Pour que le pendentif marche il avait besoin du sang de jeunes femmes ?

-Surement. "

Les deux agents grimacèrent puis regardèrent Myka.

" Décidément, Myka est populaire pour les femmes qui veulent la jeunesse ...

-Il faut croire . "

Helena savait de quelle mission parlait Pete, Myka lui avait expliqué la fois où elle avait dû infiltrer une agence de mannequinat et elle avait vieillit soudainement, frôlant la mort.

Pete tendit le sac à sa partenaire, afin qu'il puisse menotter Katrina.

" Je l'amène à la police. Tu t'occupes de Myka ? "

Helena hocha la tête et regarda Pete porter la vieille femme toujours inconsciente, puis elle contacta Claudia et Artie pour leur montrer l'artéfact.

" La pierre ? C'est un rubis ? Demanda Artie à travers le visiophone.

-Oui. "

Artie disparu quelques instants de l'écran, puis réapparu.

" Très bien, alors c'est un pendentif ayant appartenu à Élisabeth Báthory.

-La comtesse sanglante ? Tous s'explique ! Répondit Helena.

-Euh ... C'est qui ? Demanda Claudia.

-C'est une comtesse hongroise du XVI siècle, elle est connu pour avoir tuer des centaines de jeunes filles pour leur voler leur jeunesse, elle avait l'habitude de se faire des bains rempli de leur sang. "

Claudia eu une expression dégoûtée sur son visage.

" Elle était folle ! "

Artie et Helena approuvèrent en silence.

" Il semblerai que l'artéfact fasse la même chose, elle prend le sang de ces victimes pour rajeunir le porteur du pendentif. Annonça Helena, toutes les victimes étaient de belles jeunes femmes. "

Artie hocha la tête.

" Bien joué Agent Wells. "

Cette dernière lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir son estime, puis ferma le visiophone car Myka était en train de se réveiller.

" Helena ? Qu'es ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

L'écrivain l'aida à se relever doucement.

" Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- J'étais dans la salle de reception, je venait de heurter cette femme, elle avait un pendentif ... "

Myka fronça les sourcils, ne souvenant de rien mis à part ce fameux pendentif.

" Ça doit être l'artéfact ! "

Helena lui sourit en lui montrant qu'elle le tenait dans la main.

" Il était à Élisabeth Báthory. "

Myka hocha la tête, connaissant l'histoire de la comtesse sanglante.

" Où est Pete ?

-Il accompagne ta chère amie dans un endroit où elle ne tuera plus personne ...

-Hey ! C'est pas mon amie ... J'était sous l'influence du collier. "

Helena lui sourit et posa ses doigts à la base du cou de son amie, où une marque de rouge à lèvre était visible. Myka fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle la vit.

" Qu'es ce que c'est ? Qui m'a fait ça ? "

L'agent de l'entrepôt se mit à frotter sa peau pour faire disparaître la marque, tandis qu'Helena lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle était sous le contrôle du collier.

" C'est pas drôle Helena ! Gémit Myka en voyant son partenaire rire, c'est toujours à moi qu'on veut voler la jeunesse.

-Désolé ma chérie, mais si tu n'avais pas été si belle, elle ne t'aurait pas choisit pour cible. "

Myka fit la moue, faisant sourire à nouveau l'autre agent.

" En tout cas, elle n'avait pas tort, tu es vraiment superbe Myka. "

Cette dernière eut le souffle court en voyant l'expression d'Helena, elle la regarda avec tendresse et désir. Les yeux de l'inventeur tombèrent sur ses lèvres, et inconsciemment Myka passa sa langue sur ces lèvres avant de se rapprocher d'Helena, avec la ferme intention de l'embrasser.

Cependant son élan fut couper par Pete qui arriva sans discrétion dans les toilettes.

" Voila ! Mamie est neutralisé ! "

Helena ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de frustration tandis que Myka lui sourit en s'écartant d'elle.

" Myka ! Enfin réveillée ! Encore une fois tu n'as rien fait ... Mis à part te faire artéfacter ! "

La jeune femme frappa gentiment, mais fermement sachant que son ami s'était quand même inquiété pour elle.

" Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé je vous laisse, il y a une rediffusion de Terminator ! Hasta la vista BABY ! "

Et Pete partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Myka soupira et leva les yeux aux ciels, se disant que son partenaire de changerai jamais. L'agent allait quitter la pièce, mais Helena lui prit la main et la tourna vers elle.

Myka n'eu pas le temps de protester, que déjà les lèvres de l'inventeur étaient sur les siennes. Elle gémit de plaisir, savourant enfin un baiser d'Helena G. Wells. Lorsque cette dernière glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, Myka laissa ses mains partir se perdre dans les cheveux de l'autre agent. Elle fut aussi reconnaissante à l'écrivain de la tenir fermement, car Myka n'avait pas confiance en ces genoux pour la faire tenir debout.

Une fois qu'elles se séparèrent, Helena pris la main de son amie, qui allait devenir tellement plus, et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'ascenseur le plus proche. Une fois qu'elles furent à l'intérieur, Myka ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Les deux femmes étaient tellement concentrées à s'embrasser qu'elle faillirent rater leur étage.

C'est donc, à moitié en riant et l'embrassant qu'elles atterrirent devant la porte de la chambre d'Helena.

L'écrivain qui avait toujours la main de Myka dans la sienne, la regarda heureuse.

" Dors avec moi cette nuit ...

- Agent Wells, me feriez vous une proposition à caractère sexuel ? "

L'agent concernée sourit à l'autre puis se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes durant quelques courtes secondes.

" Pas dès le premier soir ma chérie ... Je ne veux pas tous précipiter. "

Helena se félicita en voyant l'air soulagé de Myka qui l'embrassa à son tour, en effet même si il était incontestable que l'inventeur lui plaisait, elle n'avait jamais eu d'aventure avec une femme auparavant. Helena en était consciente, et elle ne voulait surtout pas faire peur à l'autre agent.

" Merci.

-Par contre, il va falloir que tu change de tenue, car j'ai du mal à me contenir quand tu es dans cette robe. "

Myka se mit à rire et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre rapidement. Une fois qu'elle fut dans une tenue plus décontractée, elle alla rejoindre Helena qui l'attendait de pied ferme dans sa chambre. L'agent partie s'asseoir sur le lit de l'écrivain, ou plus précisément dans les bras de celle ci. Les deux femmes passèrent une grande partie de la nuit ainsi avant de tomber dans un sommeil réparateur.

**Fin**


End file.
